


Between Fleeting Seconds

by pulsefire



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, kind of, uhh idk, yeonjun has a manbun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulsefire/pseuds/pulsefire
Summary: “I don’t know how to properly kiss someone without it being awkward,” Beomgyu dictated, giving the confession no mind. It was partially the truth. How were you even supposed to approach a situation like that?The blond grinned at him further, subsiding the snickers escaping his lips, “Do you want me to teach you?” he invited on a whim.Beomgyu opened his mouth to reply, wanting to throw back another to refute his fleeting amusement.That was until he fully registered his words.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 212





	Between Fleeting Seconds

There was a serene air to the room, yet at the same time, it was clouded by ambiguity. One filled with a lingering strain and doubtful thoughts, Beomgyu couldn’t pinpoint why the atmosphere was making him feel jittery to the tips of his fingers.

Nothing was out of the ordinary, nothing was out of place nor were there any partial factors which could set him off. Everything was as it should be. He had no reason to be any different than how he usually was.

Why did his stomach feel weird?

“You’re not going to sleep yet?”

Ah, _that_ was why.

“Taehyun is sleeping in my room tonight,” Beomgyu told Yeonjun, keeping his head down in an endeavour to disguise whatever was written on his face. He knew he was apparent with his feelings, expressing them through the way he seemed or his body language. Some things he just couldn’t suppress. “I’ll probably take the couch.”

In the last few days, something subtle and incoherent began growing inside of Beomgyu, a feeling so insignificant at first he mistook it as adoration. It was one which made him feel lightheaded around Yeonjun, mind clouding until he was all he could think of.

Of course, that minuet feeling only grew, eating up at any other piece of denial and climbing its way up his list of importance. It got to the point where there was not much else he could think of.

That night, he wanted to just sit down and finalise his feelings, hoping to sort out whatever it was and have peace with it.

Obviously, with the main source of his conflict in the room, it would be impossible. 

“It’s because of Soobin, right?” Yeonjun beamed, pretty lips curling upwards at the corners.

His hair was pulled back, faded blonde strands long enough to be tied into a small bun at the back of his head. He had his ringed glasses on, resting on the bride of his smooth nose. The added hallmarks made him look foolishly charming, much more so in the dim, honey lighting of their living room. It highlighted his skin in all the right ways.

Beomgyu hummed, taking an abrupt interest in the carpet below his feet. “Yeah, he begged me to switch for the night,” he emphasised, bypassing the older boys stare.

“Why don’t you sleep in his room, then?” Yeonjun vocalised his confusion, leaning his weight onto the door frame. He crossed his arms over his chest, resting his head against the wooden support in a way where a few fallen strands fell over his face. It was bodily painful trying to hold Beomgyu back from tucking them away.

“Kai has his plushies all over the place,” Beomgyu grimaced, shaking his head, “I’m sure he’s already given the second bed to them.”

“Fair point,” Yeonjun matched with his honey-laced voice. Beomgyu could listen to him talk all day. “Do you think Taehyun confessed?”

He contemplated the question, stealing a single glimpse at the older before pointedly looking elsewhere. Why was it suddenly so laborious to look him in the eyes? “Well, he’s still in my room,” Beomgyu retorted alternatively, shrugging his shoulders, “I think he did.”

“Finally, I couldn’t stand them being pining little shits,” Yeonjun joked, a genuine look of pride clouding his eyes for his members. He would surely be praising them in the morning in the most extravagant way he could because that was how Yeonjun showed his admiration for them. “Who do you think made the first move?”

Beomgyu raised an eyebrow at him, ultimately obtaining the courage to look at him. Still, he dodged his eyes. “What do you mean? I just told you Taehyun probably confessed.”

“Not that, Gyu,” he shook his head, raising a hand to trail it through his hair, pushing back the idle strands. Even the most diminutive, common actions were mesmerising when it came to Yeonjun. “I mean, who do you think kissed the other first?”

The younger paused at the thought of the question, ostensibly processing it.

Except, all his mind was able to stimulate was the idea of kissing the only other person in the room, not who they were _supposed_ to be talking about. No matter how hard he tried to push himself to throw back another joke, his thoughts oftentimes trailed back to their initial idea. He couldn’t _say_ that.

“Soobin,” Beomgyu completed, giving it little to no thought at all. In all honesty, he was sure Taehyun would’ve been the one, yet he said the first thing that came to his mind with no added thought. He didn’t trust himself enough to say more than what was required, afraid of what would slip out instead.

“Really?” Yeonjun chuckled, caught off guard by the curt response. “I could’ve betted on Taehyun.”

“He wouldn’t have the guts to go that far,” Beomgyu promptly replied—a little too quick at that. He tried to incite an opening to end the conversation without raising too much suspicion, but saying ‘ _hey, can we stop talking about kisses because I can’t stop thinking of kissing you_ ’ didn’t seem as credible at the moment.

“What about you, then?” Yeonjun queried, “Would you go in for a kiss first?”

Something in his voice set Beomgyu off. Though their conversation was majorly mild banter and light jokes, there was an underlying sincerity to the older boys voice, a masked seriousness under the sarcastic tone.

It was setting off all sorts of sirens in his head.

“No, I wouldn’t,” Beomgyu shook his head, pulling his face into a displeased manner in an attempt to lift the weight.

“Why not?” Yeonjun smiled, his melodious voice ringing through the room.

“I don’t know how to properly kiss someone without it being awkward,” he dictated, giving the confession no mind. It was partially the truth. How were you even supposed to approach a situation like that?

“Holy shit, seriously?” Yeonjun continued to giggle through his teeth, eyes forming faint crescents.

“Stop laughing at me, asshole,” Beomgyu rolled his eyes, trying to keep down the smile fighting at his lips. He surprisingly didn’t care that Yeonjun was finding his situation comical, not when he was making him smile like that.

The blond grinned at him further, subsiding the snickers escaping his lips, “Do you want me to teach you?” he invited on a whim.

Beomgyu opened his mouth to reply, wanting to throw back another to refute his fleeting amusement.

That was until he fully registered his words.

Yeonjun seemed to apprehend it at the same time. It was given with the way his dazzling, untroubled laugh ceased at the silence, falling almost spontaneously as the words lingered in the air between them. His lips were somewhat parted, unmoving as his eyes remained wide open.

Beomgyu tried to bring himself to laugh it off, he _really_ did. He urged himself to force out a chuckle and decline the offer. Just like that, they’d be free of the situation and could move on with their night. Still, nothing left his lips.

“I didn’t mean—“

“You should.”

They spoke at the same time, words collapsing and overlapping. Yeonjun paused at the sound of Beomgyu’s voice, his own voice stolen out of his mouth when he heard the two words leave the youngers lips.

Beomgyu wasn’t sure where the unforeseen surge of confidence came from, but he was certain of what he wanted. There wasn’t any going back in a situation like this. His cards were all laid on the table, facing upwards for his opponent to inspect. All Yeonjun had to do was play the next move.

“I… should?” he only repeated, seeming lost for words. He was standing straighter now, more alert with quite literally everything.

“Yeah, teach me,” Beomgyu looked him in the eye, trying not to crumble under the unreadable expression he was so readily receiving. He wasn’t backing down, not this time.

To his astonishment, Yeonjun wasn’t either.

The older boy didn’t question his aims once, simply pushing himself off the frame and striding towards the couch Beomgyu was seated on. He took a seat beside him, closer than they’d usually find themselves.

Being this close was slightly suffocating, especially under the lingering tension wafting around them. It was impracticable to distinguish the next move. Beomgyu was climbing into this blindly, trusting nothing but his pure instinct and the boy beside him.

Their eyes met easily again, this time due to their closeness. Beomgyu had his full focus on him, fully intent on going through with it. It wasn’t like other times where he’d cowardly back out of an intimate moment. He was giving it his all.

“Can I touch you?” Yeonjun whispered into the air between them, his voice soft enough just so it would be shared between them, like a precious secret just for the two.

Beomgyu’s throat felt dry, deserted as the breath caught inside of it. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, not when he was this close to Yeonjun. Instead, he nodded, barely noticeable if they weren’t watching each other so cautiously.

Yeonjun gave a tremulous exhale, licking his lips once before raising a hand to cup the smooth curve of Beomgyu’s cheek. His hand was warm against his skin, touch unbelievably tender as if he feared shattering the porcelain skin.

“Uh, you don’t have to give it much thought,” he began instructing, voice slightly off-key. “You just have to go for it when the moment is right.”

“Is the moment right now?” Beomgyu croaked, only then noticing how their noses faintly brushed over each other. He could feel Yeonjun’s breath fan against his lips subtly with how close they were. The feeling dragged his eyes down, longingly staring at his plush lips for a second too long.

Yeonjun didn’t answer him. When Beomgyu raised his gaze to meet his eyes again, he knew the answer.

With that affirmation, Beomgyu tilted his head and leaned in, hoping to whatever superior being that this would go well. With the assurance of the pad of Yeonjun’s thumb trailing his cheekbone, he fully pressed his lips where he’d been desiring them to be.

When their lips met, every insecurity and lingering piece of distress seemed to sweep away with the current, sailing off far away from where he was now. Now, he was on cloud nine.

Just like Beomgyu expected, Yeonjun’s lips were full and soft against his own, moving leisurely at his pace. Any time he’d dozed off thinking about how it would feel to be in this position would never amount to the real thing. They’d never do it justice.

That was because everything with Yeonjun was unpredictable. From the way he eagerly kissed back to the comforting hand he placed at his lower back. Beomgyu could stay there, right in his place in that very moment for the rest of his life if he’d keep kissing him like that.

It was comforting and especially relieving. His reciprocation to his feelings was perfectly spelt out through the kiss, giving him every ounce of confidence. Beomgyu didn’t find it awkward or out of place, nor did he hesitate when it came to him. It was so natural with him.

When they finally pulled back, slightly panting, Yeonjun watched him carefully, unsure of what to do next.

“Was that good?” Beomgyu questioned aloud, feeling lightheaded from the euphoric kiss they’d shared. He didn’t know where they stood, but it was more than where they were before.

“I thought you said you didn’t know how to kiss without it being awkward,” Yeonjun dictated, eyes unreadable.

“Not everything I say is true.”

“So, you _do_ know how,” he came to a conclusion, finally understanding the underlying meaning of the whole movement. Beomgyu felt his stomach drop when he realised all his feelings were out in the open.

He only waited, heart heavily pounding against his chest as he grew agitated with the silence. It all came down to what Yeonjun thought. He had nothing more to say.

To his surprise, Yeonjun smiled cheekily at his claim, leaning over again to steal a second kiss, catching him off guard completely.

Beomgyu wasn’t complaining at that, readily accepting it. That was all the confirmation he needed.


End file.
